ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shaplay
is an Alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 20, entitled "Smash Epicenter X". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman X' Alien Shaplay reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episodes 12, 13, and 14, "End of the Rainbow," "Sword of Victory," and "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It." (respectively.)http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Shaplay's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Alien Shaplay was part of a Group known as the "Guar Army." Acting as the bodyguard of Gina Specter (along with Alien Magma) the Guar Army had came to Earth in order to find and harvest the power of "Dark Thunder Energy," a dark power source that had been randomly appearing on Earth recently, intent on using the power source to rule the Universe. The Guar Army was eventually met with opposition from Xio and Ultraman X, (who after learning that the Guar Army's leader, Mold Specter, had also attacked Ultraman Ginga, Victory, and UPG in Ginga's Universe) and Alien Shaplay and Alien Magma dealt with Asuna (of Xio) and Arisa (of UPG) by fighting them, easily overpowering both women in combat (until Alien Magma left Alien Shaplay to deal with the women to assist Mold Specter in double-teaming Exceed X). Luckily, Arisa and Sho reunited during the fight, and Sho used his EX Red King Spark Doll to distract the Guar Army while the heroes fled from the fight to recover. Sometime later, the Guar Army returned in Area D-7, intent on summoning the rest of their Army through a portal to assist them. Luckily, Xio returned as well to stop the Army from summoning more of their kind, and both Alien Shaplay and Gina Specter were confronted by Xio and Arisa. While both parties fought to a standstill, Ultraman X transformed into Exceed X and managed to weaken Mold Specter with his Exceed Slash attacks (thanks to Sho's teachings,) while Alien Magma was destroyed by Victory Knight. Suddenly from out of Mold Specter's portal emerged a third Ultraman: Ultraman Ginga! Having already beaten a mass majority of Mold Specter's forces, Ginga is joined by Victory Knight and Exceed X and together all 3 Ultras triple-teamed Mold Specter with no trouble. Realizing the odds were against them, Mold, Gina, and Alien Shaplay retreated from their fight, leaving the 3 Ultras to close their Dimensional Portal by using their abilities. The Guar Army however would not stay down for long, and after Alien Shaplay stole a Spark Doll of Mecha Gomora from an Alien Markind he had killed, along with vital information about Xio's Spark Dolls! Gina Specter unleashed Mecha Gomora to attack Xio's own HQ to draw out Xio! Sure enough Xio and Arisa arrived to fend off the Robot, only for Hikaru and Sho to be caught in the Guar Army's trap, with them being forced to fight Gina Specter and Alien Shaplay. Luckily, Daichi arrived on the scene of Hikaru and Sho's battle, and thanks to his assistance, Sho was able to use his King Joe Custom Spark Doll to kill Alien Shaplay (despite initially aiming for Gina Specter). 'Ultraman Orb' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight' to be added Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Alien Shaplay is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraseven. Notes * Alien Shaplay's name was inspired by the real-life astronomer, Harlow Shapley. * In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Alien Shaplay's role was originally intended to be played by Alien Nackle. This was changed for unknown reasons. Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters